ltroifandomcom-20200214-history
Oskar Eriksson
Oskar Eriksson is the name of the main protagonist in both the Swedish novel and the 2008 Swedish-language film Let the Right One In, while Owen is the name given to this character in the 2010 English-language American film Let Me In. Oskar Eriksson or Owen In all three works, the character is a 12-year-old boy living with his single mother in a dreary housing estate during the early 1980s. He resides in Blackeberg, Stockholm, Sweden in both the novel and 2008 original film of the same name, and in Los Alamos, New Mexico, United States in the 2010 film Let Me In. Initially, Oskar/Owen is a loner that has very few friends and lives in isolation. One of the few friends he has is Tommy, who is a major character in the book, but is omitted from both films, save one fleeting mention by Owen in Let Me In. Oskar/Owen is constantly harassed in school by a group of bullies that enjoy torturing and humiliating him, and he fantasizes of one day standing up for himself and injuring or disposing of them. As a result of these experiences, he is initially defensive when he first meets Eli/Abby. The two eventually form a close bond when Eli/Abby notices he is playing with a Rubik's cube, and, because of her fondness for puzzles, Eli/Abby's interest is piqued. After a particularly bad experience with the bullies, Eli/Abby advises Oskar/Owen that he needs to stand up for himself, and offers him words of encouragement, as well as support if he needs it. This leads to him standing up to the bullies and injuring the main bully while on an ice skating fieldtrip. After this, Oskar/Owen develops a closer relationship with Eli/Abby, even after he sees her vampiric form and discovers that she is a vampire. At the end of all three stories, Oskar/Owen and Eli/Abby have decided to flee, and are last seen on a train heading to an unknown destination, exchanging love messages through Eli's trunk lid. Oskar has a closer relationship with his mother in the novel and 2008 film than Owen does in Let Me In. In the novel and original film, Oskar's mother is caring, loving and spends time with him. In the 2010 film, Owen's mother is a neglectful, Christian alcoholic and her face is never shown, which might explain why he is drawn to Abby. This is comparable to Oskar's father in the novel and original film, who is also an alcoholic and neglectful of Oskar when he visits on weekends. Owen's father is never seen in Let Me In, his voice is heard once during a conversation with Owen on the telephone, where he seems very caring and concerned about Owen living with his mother. In the novel, Eli directly asks Oskar if he would ever consider becoming a vampire as well, to which he declines. This is not seen in either film. In the last sequel of the book, Let the Old Dreams Die. There is a conductor who ask Oskar for his ticket. This man's name is Stefan. When Oskar and Eli leaves the train station, Stefan sees them together at the station. They are sitting on the trunk with a knife and are exchanging blood with each other. Stefan knows something is not right and tells his story to the police, who are investigating the murders of several people and the disappearance of a young boy. Appearance Oskar is a 12-year-old kid with delicate, handsome-yet-fragile looks. He has a long, shaggy blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. As a vampire, he remains this way. Personality Oskar is rather a meek and a lonely boy who is oftenly bullied by his three classmates and dreams someday that he could take revenge on his tormentors, he has seen to have a killer tendencies. He is a loner, gets bullied constantly and has an alcoholic dad and a mother who seems to work a lot. In addition, he did play a little "game" of stabbing a tree while pretending that it was Conny, but when he witnesses Eli killing Lacke in the film or in the novel, Oskar chooses to reject murder after seeing it for the first time. Oskar also seems to be a smart kid, as he finds out that Eli is a vampire when they were hanging out together. Relationships Eli He seems to have some keen interest Eli for the first time he taught him how to solve the Rubik's Cube and as their relationship gets deeper, Oskar finds himself in deep love with Eli and Eli feels the same way towards him as they have trials to overcome, such as finding out Eli is a vampire. Their relationship gets even more deeper with trust and faith to each other and when Lacke tried to killed Eli to avenge his friends' deaths. Oskar shouted "no" and Eli is awakened by the shout. Eli kills Lacke and thanks Oskar by kissing him in the lips in a true love kiss. He is distraught when Eli is about to leave. While Oskar was almost drowned by his bullies, Eli comes back for him and kills all of Oskar's tormentors, except for one that was reluctant. The two decide to run away together and leave Blackeberg for good. And after that, it is implied that Oskar has now become a vampire and is still with Eli in Barcelona during 2008 and still no one can ever find them, and it is said to be that they are very much happy together as a couple. His parents Oskar apparently has a good relationship with his mother, able to get along with her very well in the novel and 2008 film, whereas in Let Me In (film), Owen's relationship with his mother is somewhat strained as they rarely talk. His relationship with his father, however, is somewhat minor, as he lives away from his father and rarely spends time with him, whereas in Let Me In, Owen's father is completely absent with the sole exception of a phone call made to him by Owen to ask a question regarding good and evil. Powers and Abilities As a vampire later on, it is assumed that Oskar possesses the same strengths and weaknesses as any other vampire, including being dependent upon sufficient amounts of fresh human blood to survive, having greater-than-human strength, flight and being unable to enter private residences without a verbal invitation, and a complete intolerance to sunlight. Quotes * "I don't kill people." * "What are you staring at? Are you looking at me?" * "You can come in." * "Are you a vampire?" * "Are you dead?" * "Twelve years, eight months and nine days." * "This? It's a Rubik's Cube." * "What makes you think I want to be your friend, girl?" * "Hey. You smell funny." * "Aren't you cold?" * "But... How old are you?" * "You can wear one of my mom's dresses." * "Are you, like, poor?" * "I have to go." * "I have flyers to distribute tomorrow." * "You stole this." * "From the people you killed." * "I want to leave now." * "If you'll let me." * "What happens if I don't?" * "What happens if you decide to come in, anyway?" * "Is there something in the way?" * "No!" * "You can come in!" * "Who are you?" * "What's your problem?" * "Well, f*** off." * "Are you scared?" * "Squeal like a pig." * "Eli, do you want to go steady?" * "I mean, do you want to be my girlfriend?" * "But do you want to go steady or not?" * "I guess." * "Good." * "No." * "When's your birthday?" * “Don’t you get birthday presents?” * "You can have this." * “Some classmates.” * "Where do you go to school?" * "There's three of them." * "But what if..." * "Come." * "There was no smoke in the lungs of the person who died." * "Eli?" * "Oh, I'm Oskar. * "So, you're back." * "Me, neither." * "You go home." * "I've lived here way longer than you." * "You want each side to be a solid color." * "He started bleeding so much." * "Everyone saw..." * "We're going to mix." * "And where do those rings come from?" * "What do you mean, more or less?" * "But I had this stick." * "You're as cold as ice cubes." * "Are you wearing anything?" * "Squeal." * "So squeal!" * "I'm fine." * "I don't know yet." * "Is the bike working?" * "We'll see." * "No!" Category:Human Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist Category:Vampire